1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise mechanism, and more particularly to an exercise mechanism for simulating the motions of skiing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An exercise machine for simulating the motions of skiing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,194 to Haaheim, filed Apr. 18, 1983, entitled "Cardiovascular Exercise Machine". In this exercise machine, the skate wheel brackets and the pole handles move individually and have no connecting or coupling devices provided therebetween for controlling the movement between the pole handles and the skate wheel brackets so that the exercise machine can not accurately simulate the motions of skiing.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel exercise mechanism.